swse_rpgfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Hunt
Intro After the end of the Sith War, the Jedi Order focused most efforts in rebuilding itself and eradicating the Dark Side from the galaxy. Among others, the Council of Dantooine has engaged in the great hunt to cleanse worlds from tainted creatures. On the academy, Masters Bala Nisi, Qual, Aleco Stusea and Vrook Lamar wait for some promising padawans… (Events take place around 3,993 BBY, 3 years after the Sith War, 37 years prior to Malak’s fall.) Chapter 1 - The Jedi Trial The group heads to the Jedi Council chamber, where they are greeted by their Jedi Masters and sent to the final test of their training. (S 1) The new heroes descent to the Jedi Academy underground, where they must face a series of challenges. (S 1.5) The group succeeds at the first stage of the Jedi trial. Next, they begin the tests of the Jedi Code... (S 2) They face the second set of tests, even encountering illusions of the leaders of the recent Sith War! The heroes survive the tests of the Jedi code, preparing for the next phase of their trials... (S 3) The heroes face the third part of their trial and put their skills to test! After several challenges, they find the exit of the proving ground, returning to the surface! (S 4) The group is attacked by advanced training droids at the surface, but they emerge victorious and find their way back to the Jedi enclave. The Jedi trials are over! (S 5) Chapter 2 - Tatooine 1st Act - Briefing After passing their trials, the heroes are presented with their first mission: to join the Great Hunt! The Jedi Order is sending teams to hunt beasts created with Sith Alchemy during the Sith Wars. They must travel to the planet Tatooine, in the other side of the galaxy, and cleanse the planet from such evil creatures! (S6) 2nd Act - Anchorhead The heroes arrive at Anchorhead, in Tatooine. A search in the city reveals that the beasts live somewhere in the vast desert. After acquiring more clues, the group leaves towards the desert. (S7) 3rd Act - The Desert The heroes navigate the desert in search of their prey. The desert is a dangerous place, and the group faces two ambushes before entering the Dune Sea! (S8) 4th Act - Hunting The heroes need to find shelter from a sandstorm, entering a cave near the dune sea. Soon they learn that the cave is the lair of a vicious Canyon Krayt Dragon, needing to fight for their lives! Victorious from the encounter with the Dragon, the group heads deeper into the desert in search of their ultimate target. They enter an isolated and perverse cave, finding a pack of vicious Terentateks! They fight the Sith creations and, with great effort, emerge victorious and cleanse Tatooine of such corruption! (S9) As they leave the Terentatek cave, the heroes find themselves in na ambush prepared by the hunters they harassed! The heroes fight back and win another victory, but the encounter causes great damage to their ship! It seems the group made a new enemy! (S10) Chapter 3 - Koriban 1st Act - Prelude The heroes returned to Dantooine to report their progress, and ventured in a new quest. The group must now go to the planet Korriban, ancient birthplace of the Sith, and continue the Great Hunt. They need to cleanse the planet of the Terentateks reported there, and discover what happened to the group sent there before them. (S11) 2nd Act - The Valley of the Sith Lords The group heads down to the Valley of the Sith Lords, where they must fight their way through a pack of tuk'atas! Barely victorious, the heroes decide to go to the old Sith academy, heading to the abandoned building... (S12) 3rd Act - The Sith Academy The heroes enter the old Sith Academy, finding the place abandoned and in ruins. However, they soon find themselves not alone, encountering two unnoteworthy fallen Jedi! After the fallen Jedi are defeated, the academy is explored in search for clues about the targeted prey... (S13) 4th Act - The Cave The group leaves the old Sith Academy, entering a nearby cave. The heroes venture the cave in a quick pace, facing several dangerous creatures inside! Inside, they find the remains of one of the missing Jedi, Duron Qel-Droma. (S14) The heroes face endless dark beasts, fighting for their lives and having to use great ingenuity against the Sith creations! (S15) The group fights the fearsome Terentateks deep in the cave. After a bloody battle, the heroes emerge victorious, cleansing Korriban from such beasts! (S16) 5th Act - Mission Accomplished The heroes leave Korriban, having cleansed this world! Before they can leave the system, mercenaries hired by Czerka Corporations jump out of hyperspace! Czerka has being tracking them, and seeks vengeance for the acts of terrorism the group performed in their Tatooine enclave! The mercenaries blow one of the group's ships, but they manage to escape and faint their destruction. (S17) Chapter 4 - Lothal 1st Act - Knighthood The young padawans are greeted back in Dantooine, and receive their knighthood! After knighted, the young Jedi are sent to a last focus of Terentateks: Lothal, a remote planet in the outer rim. (S18) 2nd Act - Lothal The heroes are greeted by Lars Igomun, who has the Jedi Padawan Zakk Galen in his house. Galen was injured when trying to enter the ancient Lothal Jedi temple, and the only survivor of his group. The group leaves the Igomun estate in the morning, heading to the ancient temple! 3rd Act - The Jedi Temple The heroes trust in the Force to find their way into the ancient Jedi temple, surviving the temples natural defenses. Inside, they find the corrupting Terentateks, clearing the upper level and diving deeper to the lower mysterious level of the temple… (S19) 4th Act - The Portal The heroes fight the last of the Terentateks in a fierce battle, cleansing the galaxy from the infestation of such creatures and ending Te Great Hunt! Before leaving, Jedi Knight Pa Mahro hears a calling from the ancient Celestial painting in the room. Called by the Force, he activates an ancient portal protected by the painting, and vanishes to a World Between Worlds! (S20) Epilogue You rotate the hands in the painting and match the drawing. As you do that, the three depicted beings begin to move, raising their hands! As they do so, more parts of the painting start to move, and loathwolves of paint, the same ones that were guarding the temple, appear in the wall. The loathwolves run across the wall, gathering just besides the three gods. They move and form a circle in the wall. Continuing to run around it! The Kel Dor is the first to touch the wall. As he does, it seems not to exist, and Pa falls through it! Xapek Yogos runs and jump against the wall, but it is hard, and he falls to the ground! Pa Mahro gets up and looks behind. He sees a portal made of pure energy and marked with the loathwolves! On the middle, Xapek can be seen on the other side. His voice is faint, and he calls for Pa. But no matter how strong Pa Mahro calls back, he can't be heard. His Jedi friend tries over and over again to get past the portal, but he only hits the wall again and again, falling always to the ground. After some time, things appear to move faster on the outside. You see Xapek meditating, trying to reactivate the portal, getting frustrated. Things move faster and faster, as time is flowing differently to both of you. Eventually Xapek decides to leave, and just an empty room remains on the other side. You start to walk. You are in an immense dark place, empty, except for the infinite bridge connecting several portals just like this one. With the stars as your only background, Pa walks, portal by portal, looking at the other side. You see Zalah, the mad droid that accompanied you. He returns to the order to get his reward, and soon after joins just another fight. The droid seems never satisfied, following fight after fight. He changes his body over the years, and fights in many wars. He fights for the Jedi in a new great war, and even make new friends, specially a bald Jedi. When another war comes, the bald Jedi becomes the enemy, and Zalah joins another fight, hunting him. Eventually, the old droid falls to a trap, loses his body and becomes subject to a Sith experiment, everything he ever feared. Zalah, now only a crystal, tricks his captors and takes their ship to deep space, just to become lost in space and never to be seen again. You keep going, and see the galaxy at large. Your friends conclude the Great Hunt, you have cleansed the galaxy from the Terentakes and other Sith creations. The Jedi order continues rebuilding from the Sith War, but a few years later, another war erupts when the Mandalorians begin a campaign of conquest in the outer rim. The Mandalorian Wars continue for many years, until a brave Jedi and his bald friend end it, saving the Republic. Years later, both return as conquerors, becoming the new Sith and launching the Jedi Civil War! On the next portal, you follow Xapek through his life. The Jedi returns to Dantooine, being rewarded and gaining great respect from the order. Xapek is later sent to Lothal to guard the temple with the Pawadan that helped you, Zakk Galen. Xapek becomes devoted to the order, always returning to the Celestial room in search for you. He never lets go. When the Mandalorian Wars erupts and Revan begins gathering Jedi to fight the invaders of the Republic, Xapek joins the fight, hoping to protect the galaxy. He does so, preventing many losses, but at the cost of himself. When Revan and Malak win the war and leave to unknown space, Xapek follows them, and returns embedded in darkness. His final destiny, however, remains uncertain, a story to be told... The path continues, and you see Seeng in another portal. He recovers from his injures, but something keeps him in Lothal, and he remains in the planet for many years, serving as a protector at the Igomun estate. It is not long before you figure it out. Just a few more years, and he marries Igomun's daughter, becoming part of the family! When their son comes, Seeng swears to protect and teach him in the Mandalorian Ways. But it is not long before the boy shows signs of Force Sensitivity and is taken by the Jedi Order! Zakk Galen, who remains at the Lothal temple with Xapek, takes the boy as his padawan, training him for many years. Xapek also teaches the boy many times, always telling the stories of his hunts and his early friends! When the Mandalorian Wars come, the young Jedi joins the Revanchists, becoming a champion of the Republic! Galen follows his friend and his apprentice, but is killed in the later years of the war. It seems that his deaths was just another cause for Xapek's downfall... Seeng remains dedicated to his family, and refuses to join the Mandalorians in the war when Mandalore calls. But, when he learns that his son is out to fight his people, he decides to act, in a most unexpected way. Seeng joins the Mandalorians, putting on his armor once again, and wishing to convince his people to stop the bloodshed. Once again in armor, Seeng blurs in the unending army of Mandalorians, and his final destiny remains uncertain! You continue walking, following the Force. It feels strange. You see the galaxy changing a lot over the years. Jedi and Sith rise and fall many times. Other civilizations conquer the Republic and the Empire, just to be overthrown and destroyed by new heroes that arise. Numerous wars taint the galaxy, and war, war never changes. One after another, the wars continue, and the galaxy is shaped by them. Eventually the Sith are finally rooted out, and peace seems to reign over the galaxy for millenia. You continue walking in the endless pathways for longer that you can count. You don't feel thirst, or hunger. Time seems still here ins this world between worlds. Eventually, after seen so much and learning so much, your path comes to an end, with a single portal in it. Curiously, as you approach it, you see the same room from where you entered so long ago. Pa Mahro: I decide, as I have seen the fates of my friends, perhaps this is my own fate continued, so I move on This portal is soft, just like the first one, and you step outside. The room is the same. The same Celestial painting, the same drawings and symbols. It is empty and silent, but feels calm and in balance. The entrance is closed, and light comes from the painting as you step out of the portal, illuminating the room. Pa Mahro: "Woah... when.. am I? With the Force, you open the door, following the same stairs up ahead. The walls are the same, the steps are the same. As you go up and enter in the old Council room, you see a single figure inside. A short and old creature of a peculiar species. Dressed in what seems to be Jedi robes, and meditations. Jedi Master: Hello, my friend! Pa Mahro: "excuse me for ignorance, but, WHEN am I? The jedi laughs. Jedi Master: Rest you should. Waiting for you I was. Yoda: That you would come, the Force did tell me. Yoda: That not from here you are, see I can. Yoda: Come, sit and join me. Yoda: In great peril, the galaxy is. Yoda: Much to talk, we have. Great wisdom you carry. And the story that unfolds you know, as Pa Mahro rejoins the new Jedi Order and becomes a wise and important general himself! The End Category:Campaigns Category:Resumos